In a wireless communication system wherein a plurality of mobile battery powered devices employ wireless techniques in order to communicate with each other, extending the battery life i.e., extending the time period between battery recharges is of key importance to continued communications. As will be appreciated, various subsystems of a battery powered device may place heavier demands upon battery resources than others. For example, when the battery powered device employs a radio frequency (RF) transceiver to transmit and receive data, the transceiver consumes significant quantities of battery power, and hence, adversely impacts overall battery life. It would be extremely advantageous therefore to provide a power management scheme capable of minimizing the power consumption by battery powered devices in a wireless communication system.